Ainda Vale a Pena
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ikki esta deprimido. As lembranças de sua amada Esmeralda ainda lhe causam muita tristeza, e ele deseja acabar com sua própria vida. Mas Alguém não quer isso e vai ter uma conversinha com ele. Fic de Aniversario para o Fênix! E crossover com Sandman!


Ainda Vale a Pena 

Esse fic é de Aniversario para Ikki de FÊNIX, e de quebra, meu primeiro crossover que consigo finalizar.(houve um outro que deletei e perdi...u.u).

Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e as empresas licenciadas. Sandman e os Perpétuos pertencem a Neil Gaiman, e editora e empresas licenciadas.

Ainda Vale a Pena 

O rapaz olha desanimado para as luzes da cidade de Tóquio. Do alto do prédio onde morava tinha uma visão privilegiada, mas mesmo assim, não era o suficiente para tirar-lhe a profunda tristeza que sentia no momento.

Sempre ficava assim naquela data. Era o décimo aniversario da morte dela...e ainda não conseguia aplacar a saudade, a tristeza, a culpa e a raiva que sentia por ela ter partido.

"Dez anos sem você..."-murmurou, como se a brisa noturna pudesse com isso, afastar as lembranças que ainda possuía dela.-"Acho que chegou o momento de voltarmos a nos reencontrar."

Ele subiu na amurada, do alto do prédio de vinte andares e olhou para baixo, ficou ali pensando se devia ou não dar o próximo e fatal passo. Pensou em um momento em seu irmão mais novo, em seus amigos e sorriu...Saberiam viver sem ele.

"Ainda pretende demorar a se decidir se pula ou não?"-uma voz feminina o assusta, fazendo-o olhar para o lado e para quem dissera aquilo.

Avistou uma mulher de pele pálida, mas muito bonita, sentada na mesma amurada, há pouco mais de cinco passos dele. Ela estava vestida toda de preto, no estilo dos punks góticos. Maquiagem pesada e como adorno um colar prateado com uma cruz egípcia, o ankh.

"Quem é você? E como chegou aqui?"-ele olhou para a porta de acesso ao telhado do prédio, ainda estava fechada.

"Isso não importa muito."-ela deu os ombros.-"Vai pular ou não?"

"Eu pularei, com certeza. E não preciso dar explicações a uma desconhecida."-respondeu irritado pela invasão e pela petulância dela.

"Quando dizemos com certeza...não temos certeza de nada."-ela comentou.-"As pessoas usam esse termo quando estão indecisas. Você ainda não tem certeza se deseja ou não abrir mão da sua vida."

Ele a fitou espantado.

"Não pode afirmar nada."-o rapaz disse irritado.-"Não me conhece para que possa me julgar. Não sabe o que eu já perdi em minha vida!"

"Sua vida foi tão ruim assim?"

"Sim. Minha vida foi uma sucessão de desgraças e perdas."-suspirou.-"Batalhas após batalhas...estou farto disso tudo."

"Com tanto em sua vida, e ainda assim deseja abrir mão dela."-ela parecia triste.-"As pessoas realmente não valorizam aquilo que possuem. É da natureza humana ver sempre o lado ruim de tudo."

"Tanto em minha vida? Não diga tolices!"-ele riu, uma risada breve e nervosa, debochando do comentário dela.

"O que perdeu para que desista assim?"

"Quer que eu lhe diga?"-ele a encarou.-"Perdi meus pai quando era garoto, e fiquei sozinho com meu irmão caçula, fomos mandados para um orfanato e depois fomos separados. Levados a lugares extremos da Terra. Eu fui mandado para o um lugar que Inferno seria a palavra mais adequada a descreve-lo."

"Posso entender."

"Não. Não pode entender."-deu um sorriso como se lembrasse de algo.-"Eu quase enlouqueci naquele lugar. Mas havia uma pessoa que manteve a minha sanidade. Ela era a única coisa boa e pura naquele lugar sem vida."

"Deve ter sido realmente alguém especial. Simplesmente ao se lembrar dela, seu olhar ficou mais sereno."

"você acha? Acho que sim. Só de me lembrar de seu rosto, de seu sorriso...do quanto ela foi gentil comigo, me dando apoio quando o que eu mais queria era morrer."

"E onde ela esta?"

"Morreu."-seu olhar ficou sombrio.-"Morta pelo próprio pai. Morreu em meus braços e não pude fazer nada."

"Sinto muito."

"Não sinta."-voltou a olhar as luzes da cidade.-"Depois daquele dia, me entreguei completamente ao ódio. Matei o desgraçado com minhas mãos. Depois meu ódio só aumentou, desejei a morte de meu próprio irmão e quase obtive sucesso nisso. Mas meu irmão me trouxe de volta a razão, ele não desistiu de mim, como eu fiz."-fechou os punhos e os olhos com a lembrança.-"Ainda me sinto culpado por isso. Ela queria que eu perdoasse seu pai antes de morrer, que não me entregasse ao ódio, e não a ouvi."

"Mas vejo que agora esta tudo bem."-ela comentou.-"Seu irmão deve ser uma pessoa especial."

"Ele é sim."-sorriu ao lembrar dele.-"Não há outra pessoa nessa Terra com o coração tão cheio de bondade quanto o dele."

"E mesmo assim, deseja pular?"-ela o indagou.

"Não me importo em morrer. Sei que ele ficara bem sem mim, pois tem amigos que fariam tudo por ele."

"Seus amigos também."-completou.

O rapaz a olhou por sobre o ombro, viu a jovem se erguer na amurada e andar sobre ela com os braços estendidos como se fosse uma equilibrista. Por um momento, parecia que ela perdera o ponto de equilíbrio e ameaçava cair, por instinto, ele estendeu a mão, agarrando-a pelo pulso e tirando-a do alto.

"Esta louca?"

"Para alguém que diz que a vida não tem importância, tem muito apego a vida de uma desconhecida."

Ele a encarou. O modo dela falar, de agir...isso o deixava confuso, desconfiado. E nem sabia quem ela era ainda!

"Não seja tolo de cometer o erro de não perceber o quanto ainda possui dessa vida e que lhe é de valor inestimável."-começou a dizer encarando-o.-"Muitos cometem esse erro, e só percebem quando é tarde demais...quando dão o primeiro passo para o vazio. Ainda tem tanto por que viver."

Ele a encarou perplexo. Reconhecendo a jovem diante dele. Já a tinha visto antes, varias vezes quando estava na fronteira desse mundo com o outro. Ele a conhecia muito bem.

"Você... Você é a Morte?"

"Sim."

"Mas..."

"Ainda acredita que eu o odeie, Ikki?"-ela sorriu.-"Acredite, você é o tipo de pessoa que eu admiro. Um lutador. Não desista assim. Voltaremos a nos ver, sem duvida...mas será em seu derradeiro momento, não antes. Perdeu um grande amor...mas nunca se sabe quando outro poder surgir... Destino me disse que ainda tem muito o que viver ainda. Principalmente por esse amor que surgira."

"Destino? Não entendo!"

"Nii-san?"-Shun abre a porta de acesso ao telhado procurando por Ikki.-"Ei! Vai congelar aqui fora. O que faz aqui, Ikki?"

"Eu..."-olhou para onde Morte estava. Ela sumira, se é que esteve ali. Começou a achar que estava tendo alucinações. Mas ele a tocou, era bem real sim.-"Admirando a noite, Shun."

"Fiquei preocupado. Sei que fica muito triste nessa época do ano."-disse-lhe o irmão.

"Prometo que não deixarei que esse dia me deixe mais deprimido, Shun."-falou com um sorriso.

"Que bom!"-e como se lembrasse de algo, acrescentou.-"Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu chegaram. Trouxeram alguns DVDs."

"Trouxeram alguma coisa pra comer, ou vão detonar nossa dispensa e geladeira."-comentou em tom de brincadeira.

"A Saori disse que traria sorvete e pipoca."-respondeu andando na frente do irmão.

"Convenceram ela a vir?"-espantou-se.

"Quando disse que era para animarmos você, ela se prontificou a vir na hora!"-deu um sorriso de falsa inocência.

"O que esta insinuando?"

"Nada. Mas que ela anda apreciando sua companhia..."

"Não invente moda, Shun!"-repreendeu o irmão, mas depois sorriu.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Morte. Ela avisou que o próximo encontro seria o derradeiro, pois bem, estaria preparado para esse dia e diria a ela que viveu intensamente até então...Sim, ainda tinha muito e por quem viver. Por Shun, seus amigos, por Saori...ainda valia a pena viver por eles...principalmente por eles.

Fim!

Ficou pequeno, meloso...meio OOC...mas esse é o meu presente de aniversario para o Ikki de Fênix. O mais intrigante dos cavaleiros de Bronze, meu amado amante (que Saga e as Ikketes não ouçam... XD!).

A idéia de fazer esse encontro entre Ikki e Morte do Universo de Sandman veio ao acaso. Ele uma vez disse que a Morte não gostava dele, seria legal vê-la dizendo que a contrario, gostava dele...e queria seu bem. XD!

Beijos e obrigada por lerem.

Feliz Aniversario, Ikki!


End file.
